Moments
by hellosweetiedarling
Summary: A Ben POV. In progress. AU.
1. Chapter 1

She was there, cheerful as ever, standing as proud as a wife could. I was a mere few inches taller than her, but she came right up against my chest. Smiling at the thought of her resting her head against my shoulder, I eyed the brown curls cascading down her shoulders. Admiring the pretty ringlets as always, a single finger wrapped its way around the strand of hair. We locked eyes, and the palm of her hand touched my stubble against my chin.

"Evenin' Ben. How was your day?" Ruthie smiled. _"She looks to be in a good mood,"_ I thought to myself. After all, she probably missed me. She seemed quite starved for conversation. I figure she was alone in the trailer again, keeping busy with laundry and other chores. When we weren't working shows, that's usually what she does. I smiled and leaned in to kiss her gently on the lips.

"Same as always." It was the truth. We usually cleaned up after shows, or fixed broken rides, depending on what was going on. Jonesy made sure everything worked like clockwork, which was how he worked. We worked the carnival like clockwork, and cleaned up pretty quickly, so that was a good thing. He wanted to get home to his Libby, and I wanted to return to Ruthie's side. That was the one thing that we bonded over.

_Women. _

Jonesy has given me lots of good advice over the last year with my relationship with Ruthie. He told me to treat her right, and with respect, and if I was to do that, she'd likely do the same. I do, and she reciprocates. Our relationship has its rocks, but we've hung in there for the last year or so. I love Ruthie, and she loves me. She'd do anything for me, and I for her. I looked into her big brown eyes and she took my hands in hers. They felt smooth and soft against my work worn hands.

"I won't begin to tell you about my day…unless you want to know." She laughed, tossing her head back cheerfully. I was quite intrigued.

"Tell me." I pleaded. I was interested in what my wife did while I was away. It was, after all, important to her. She smiled.

"I washed our laundry, cleaned the trailer, and did the banking. We're doing quite nicely."

I was pleased. The influx in customers to the carnival recently helped increase the paycheck. We were worried for a while, but since the war began, money got a little bit tight. This was quite a nice surprise. It was a good thing I did not want children. It wasn't because I don't like 'em…because, well, I like them. I just didn't want one of my own to inherit what I was given. It cursed me as a child; I did not want it to curse them. Most of the girls my age sought marriage and a family. I did marry, but to a woman who was too old to bear more children. We married a few years after we met, and she could tell you stories about how I used to avoid her like the plague. I knew women like her. Ruthie is a strong willed woman who, for the longest time slept with nearly every man she could get. One of those men fathered Gabriel. She will never tell me who, but I don't wish to know. I was the one who got Ruthie to settle down. She fell for me, and for the first year or two, I dodged her attempts at seducing me, but eventually it got me. I fell for her too. After my battle with Brother Justin, she nursed me back to health, tending to my scar every single day. Those months that I was laid up, she and I grew closer. Every day, she'd read me newspaper clippings, talk to me, even sometimes sing a little. That woman could carry a tune beautifully. I'm always telling her she has a gorgeous voice. A sexy and sensuous voice that would make my head turn every time she called me inside. I'd smile and she'd acknowledge my smile, beckoning me to come inside or the food would get cold. Ruthie was my shining light through the days I was laid up, she always made me laugh, and she always made me smile. We also had another surprise occur.

_I kissed her for the first time since the ill fated night we made love. _

Her response was to wrap her arms around me, pulling me in closer to her. I could feel the warmth of her body, emulating off of her. We were not naked, at least not yet. I intended to start slow and if she was for it, then we could go farther. But, for now, I began by holding her in my arms. I was still healing from my injury, so I wanted to be careful. Ruthie seemed satisfied with that. We sat there, with her in my arms, smiling. She seemed content with the fact that I was there with her.

She nuzzled gently against my neck, the tip of her nose brushing against my shoulder. I smiled, and put my arms around her waist. Scooting closer, she wrapped her legs around my waist, and I couldn't resist stroking her thick calves. She shuddered as I gripped her thigh, and allowed my hand to rest there, making direct contact with her skin. Ruthie kicked her boots off and gently we lay down on the soft bed, her tight ringlets falling against the pillow. I had an inkling she wanted to make love, but decided not to press it just yet. I inched up closer to her, so our eyes could meet each others. She looked up at me, smiling, as her hands went to unbutton her blouse. _"Maybe she wanted it,"_ I thought to myself, but I held myself back. I wanted to take it slow.

Ruthie looked up at me, and shrugged a little. "I was thinkin' about you today. Still not used to this marriage thing, but we're making it, eh?" he smiled. It must have been hard for her to stop snake charming, and now semi retiring from bartering. Libby helped her out on that one. It was Ruthie's favor to Jonesy---to keep Libby in a clean and respectable business. Libby took to bartering like water, and Ruthie was pleased.

"Yeah," I said, brushing a stray bang away from Ruthie's face. I still wasn't used to it myself, even after being married nearly two whole years. My arms slowly wrapped around her waist, and pulled her closer to me, her breasts pushing up against my chest. I could admit though, holding my Ruthie every day was something I was content with. She made me feel something I had never felt before in my young adult life.

_She made me feel loved._

I could hear her heavy breathing against mine, and I smiled.

"_She must have been waiting for me to make the first move,"_ I thought, and slowly moved myself up against her. Ruthie finished unbuttoning her blouse, exposing more skin. I eyed her, waiting to see what was next. She shrugged.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" she chuckled, her lips forming a genuine Ruthie smile. I loved her smile. It was so full of wonder and excitement. She pressed me close, close to her chest.

I closed my eyes and breathed in her perfume.


	2. Chapter 2

Opening my eyes, I groaned. It was way too early, had to be before the crack of dawn. Looking down, I saw her snuggled up close to me, her head gently resting against my chest, and her arms around my waist. Ruthie's big brown eyes glanced at me lovingly.

"Mornin' babe." she said, smiling.

I smiled, and took her in my arms, holding her close.

Sighing contentedly, I kissed her on the lips. She seemed to enjoy it.

"You're quiet today, hon." She said, stroking my hair gently with the tips of her fingers. I was quiet, mainly because I was thinking. Thinking about the fact that this was the first good sleep I've had since the injury I sustained while fighting Brother Justin. First time I did not wake up to a night terror. Instead, I woke and found my Ruthie in my arms.

"First good sleep in months," I remarked. She nodded.

"It's the first time I didn't find you shaking because of a night terror." I agreed. Normally I'd wake in the pitch black darkness, shaking wildly. Ruthie would wake, feeling me shaking the large feathered bed we shared. That would be when she'd take me in her arms and whispered comforting words, in an attempt to calm me down. I'm guessing our brief lovemaking last night must have made me lucid enough to sleep through the night.

"Maybe last night calmed me down." I said. She shrugged, and smiled.

"Possibly." Her finger traced lightly against my chest, the tip of her manicured nail brushing lightly against the skin. I couldn't help but smile.

_A year ago this wouldn't have happened. _

Ruth and I were going steady, had been so for six months or so. The events after New Canaan escalated our relationship further. I no longer was in love with Sofie, finally realizing she might be the Omega that Ruthie warned me about—she says when she was possessed, someone used her lipstick, writing on the mirror that Sofie was the Omega. I took that as a warnin' and was careful.

Now Ruthie's and my relationship got some chuckles, but I love my gal. She's been a force in my life. Sometimes I wish people saw her the way I do. The age difference is what gets people, being that Ruthie's old enough to be my ma. At twenty, nearly twenty one, we don't care. She says that age don't matter as long as you have love.

I agree. The only thing I wish is for people to stop heckling us. We can't even hold hands or kiss without people snickering and making wisecracks. Night's when we usually meet up. Ruth likes it because," We don't get heckled, and surely, hope to god that no one can see us."

I laugh at that. She's right. In the pitch black of darkness, our shapes might be seen, but there's no way in hell that the carnies will know it's us…unless you shine light in our direction. That would be awkward, that's for sure.

We stood out there, the glow of the moon shining upon us. Ruthie, as always made the first move. Kissing me gently on the lips, I smiled and looked at her.

"Nice out tonite, isn't it?" she said, grinning. I agreed. It was a perfect night. Running her hand through her hair, she nodded her head, whispering," Looks like we've got company. Jonesy and Libby are out here too." I glanced across the way to see two shadows nearby. Guess we weren't the only ones getting heckled.

"They're still getting heckled?" I mouthed. Ruthie nodded.

"Lib says that the carnies tease her and Jonesy for marryin' each other. They can't get a moment alone a lot." I shook my head yes. Jonesy did tell me that part. Even almost two years since they married, they still get heckled for shacking up with each other.

"So your sayin' that we're going to get heckled still?" I asked Ruthie. She knew her way around the carnival better than I did.

"It's likely, dear." She then pulled me in for another kiss. I know she wanted to get this off of her mind. I myself wanted to get this all off my mind and just spend some quality time with my Ruthie.


	3. Chapter 3

No one could see us, as we stood in the clearing of trees not far from where Samson set the camp up. A lake appeared from a distance in the clearing, the clear blue water displaying an iridescent glow.

" Beautiful tonite, ain't it?" Ruthie mused, pulling back a strand of unruly hair which had happened to fall in her face. I smiled, taking her hand in my own.

"Sure is."

Ruthie didn't know what else we could do. It had been a while since we had been alone, and with no one from the carnival in close range. We had walked the half mile to this area, which had been suggested by Libby and Jonesy simply for the fact that it was secluded.

"What do you feel up to doin'?"

I paused. This was our chance. It had been quite a while since we were alone and without interruption.

"Dunno, why don' we go for a swim? Water looks nice."

I seem to think she knew in her right mind it was his excuse to see her naked,but Ruthie could use a swim.

Peeling off her clothing, she cast the articles of clothing on a nearby rock and eased herself into the cool water. Looking up, she waited for me.

"You comin' in?"

He could only smile smugly, and removed his clothes. Diving in, he reappeared beside her.

"This ain't half bad." I mused, slicking my hair back. Ruthie nodded.

Pulling him closer, she grinned.

"You look good wet."

"As do you."

She threw her arms around his neck.

"Been a while since we've been alone, I reckon." I nodded.

"Last time we did somethin' for ourselves...Oklahoma City, maybe?" She shook her head.

"Nah. That couldn't be. Branson?" I smiled.

"That's right..." Kissing her gently on the lips, we parted slowly, looking into each other's eyes. Ruthie placed her palm against my stubble, smiling.

"Ben?" Ruthie asked, stroking my cheek softly with the palm of her hand.

"Yes, Ruthie?"

"Does it bother you...fact that I could have been your ma?"

"Nah. I found someone who loves me, an' that is you, Ruthie."

He shrugged. "Nothin' will change that."

She smiled.

"That's all I wanted to hear."


End file.
